


Stars Crossed

by URBeast



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Age Difference, Anthro Dog, Armpit Kink, Clothed Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son, Father/Son Incest, Fellatio, Fingering, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, M/M, Mammal Anthro, Masturbation, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child, Parent/Son, Pit Bull, Scars, Sex Talk, Sheathe Play, Swearing, Sweat, Tail Play, canine, gay relationship, handjob, knot play, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URBeast/pseuds/URBeast
Summary: (All original characters, furries)Short: Middle-aged anthro pitbull Cain Stafford welcomes home his only son, Abe, for Father's Day. Both are eager to enjoy the time together in their own ways, but Abe has come home with some news about his own career that might have a big effect on his father's quality of life.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stars Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd start off with the first thing I posted on more furry-centric sites. I apologize in advance if I've messed some things up, still trying to figure out how to effectively post and work AO3. And while there is a Furry fandom tag on here, I imagine it's not exactly the most common thing around. I do intend to write and post a few things that are more fanfic-adjacent; off the top of my head, I know for sure I have a few Star Wars ideas.  
> With that said, I guess forgive any blatant mistakes in formatting and the like. Just let me know and after I implode from embarrassment at the screw-up I'll try to fix whatever I might've done wrong.  
> Description from original posting:  
> So, this is the first written piece I'm posting since I was... probably about 13 or 14, writing shitty fanfiction? And definitely the first furry/smut piece I've ever posted to the internet. I've written a little bit, but none of it really felt like a good 'first piece'; even this I'm kind of worried isn't the best first step, but... helps the motivation to post father/son incest porn on Father's day, lol. I’m decently proud of it, just about 8500 words, and while there’s no actual ‘dick in butt’ sex, I do think it’s at least a *little* hot.
> 
> There are mentions of a few things that some may not like to read about, including alcohol, alcoholism, leash/collar play, puppy play, femdom, and heterosexual sex (that last one’s a joke)
> 
> Have a lovely day, everyone! Thanks for reading

His head was fucking pounding.

The dog groaned in pain, one hand slipping up to press at his aching forehead. “Fuck me with a pogo stick," the man grumbled, clenching his eyes tightly as he stirred under the covers. The barest shreds of sunlight poured through the windows nearby, but even that was too much for him right then. He was twisted up in the covers, king-sized bedding tangled tight around his body.

Maybe he'd get lucky and die before he had to suffer through this hangover.

A slamming knock on his front door, however, earned another groan. Not out of pain, but out of obligation. In his experience, if someone was knocking at his door… they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

The dog threw off his covers clumsily, sitting up and setting his broad paws on the floor. Hung around his neck was a tiny silver chain. Attached to the chain were a few small items: a tiny gold pendant, a pair of rings, one bronze and the other silver, and what appeared to be an ear or lip ring. Hard, brown eyes glared at everything, knitted in a scowl.

Strong muscle, all under a thin layer of near-black fur, rippled with each movement. Muscular pecs, strong shoulders and arms, legs and rump well-toned from years, if not decades, of exercise. That fur, however, was not as pristine as it once was: red and pink scars, long healed but still warm-colored, traced seemingly all over his body. In particular, four long slashes across his chest, and a jagged, messy scar down the right side of his face. Less messy damages, however, were his short, cropped ears that perked towards the ceiling, and the docked tail that barely protruded from his bare rump. The fur on his chest, muzzle, and paws was turning steely gray, a clear sign of his aging.

A heavy pair of balls hung in plain view between his legs, thick, salt-and-pepper pubic fur clumped just above his junk. Alongside those balls was a fat, fur-matted sheathe, from which a pink tip was just barely peaking.

Yawning, the dog winced when another knock triggered that headache. With a grunt, he stood up, scratching his rump idly as he grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor, tugging them on and finally hiding away his sheathe. At least, they weren't in plain sight; due to how form-fitting the shorts were, they closely hugged to his hips, ass, and balls, just barely better than answering the door naked.

At long last, the aging pit bull left his bedroom, wincing as the brighter sunlight in the living room blinded him for a moment. Grumbling in annoyance, he turned to his left straight out the bedroom, heading down beside the wall and ignoring the wide-open living room he'd stepped into. Straight to the left of his bedroom door, at the end of a short entry hall beside the kitchen, was his front door.

From this door, another pounding knock came, more and more vigorous by the moment.

“Come on, man, it's early," the dog groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one palm while reaching the other hand to the knob. He turned it, pulling it open and blinking at the bright sunlight, even worse without any blinds to block it.

“Dad!"

A slender figure leapt at him, the dog letting out a surprised grunt as toned arms hugged around his neck, his own arms engulfing the small visitor.

Barely a second later, the word processed in his brain, as well as the appearance of his visitor, and he grinned toothily, spinning around with the shorter individual and cheering, “Hi, sweetie!" Those brown eyes softened immediately, shifting from hard, dark stone, to melted chocolate, twinkling eagerly as he nuzzled at the other's neck.

He stopped spinning, setting the smaller male down on the floor and grinning at him, bringing a hand up to the other's chin to tip it up at him, getting a look at those smart, gray eyes. A bright smile was beneath them, a chuckle leaving his child's lips. The larger canine was well over a head taller than his shorter visitor, immense by comparison; that newcomer's blockish head barely came up to the middle of the big dog's chest.

“Hehe, hi Dad," the younger bull dog, near identical to his father, greeted.

The older pit bull grinned, asking, “What are you doing here? I thought you said you were gonna wind up missing today…"

“I know, I know… I may have leaned on a producer or two, weaseled my way out of filming for a week or two," the smaller canine said slyly, a twinkle in his eye. “Happy Father's Day, Dad."

“Aww, you're such a sweet boy," the older dog huffed, hugging him again and pressing a kiss to the other's forehead.

Giggling softly, the younger male pushed back against those bare pecs, winking at his father. “I haven't been a 'boy' in ten years, Dad," he pointed out teasingly, before looking down at that bare chest, and even down to those legs and barely hidden sheathe. “… You look good," the younger male decided, looking his father in the eyes now. His nose gave a little twitch, idly breathing in the scent of the older male: a clinging scent of motor oil, earthy sweat, freshly-grilled meat, and strong, almost alluring musk, all soaked into that stubbly fur.

The older dog's words were soft now. “You look better."

It was true, in the elder's opinion at least.

Where he was all muscle, and scars, and graying black fur, his son was an almost pristine version of the father. Sleek, dark fur, not a scar or gray hair in sight. His ears weren't cropped, instead arching up from his head in a happy, attentive expression, and his tail wasn't docked, that long, black rod waggling from the hole in the back of his jeans. Though a thick, green sweater and white button up shirt were covering his arms and chest, he still seemed more slender; a bit toned, perhaps, but nowhere near as broad and muscular as his father.

“Heh. Thanks, Dad," the younger dog thanked, leaning in to press a kiss to his father's chin. He knew better than to try and argue that all that muscle, that greying fur, even those scars, only made the older male more alluring, not less.

The older smiled again, pressing his own kiss to his pup's nose. Although, the younger was right; he hadn't technically been a pup since turning 16, but he was still _his_ pup, no matter how old. “You're welcome, Abe."

A few more moments of hugging, and then father and son separated, heading for the kitchen. “I could use some coffee…. Mmf, fuck, and some pain pills," the grizzled pit grumbled, wincing and moving a paw to his head.

The younger's face turned worried, his paw settling on his father's bare back. “Dad… you aren't drinking again, are you?" he asked softly. He'd barely noticed a moment ago, but there had been a smell of some alcohol or another on the older dog's breath.

“Wha- N- no, I…"

A scowl that echoed the father's from this morning, arms crossed. “Cain Emmanuel Stafford, you tell me the truth," the younger dog huffed.

A frown, then a weak chuckle. “Thought we weren't allowed to do the 'full name when you're in trouble' bit," he teased weakly, though he still had shame etched into his features.

“ _You_ aren't allowed to do it, not since I turned 18," Abe reminded. Though the scowl was still there, his tail gave a brief wag from the teasing words.

Had it really been 8 years since the younger dog had 'established' that rule? Time sure flies…

“Now… you aren't drinking like _that_ again, are you?"

Cain, the younger male's father, sighed. “I… I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just… Yeah, I am," he admitted, lowering his head.

A moment later, the younger dog's slender paws settled, the first patting against his chest, before the second settled against one of his cheeks, lifting his chin back up so they were looking eye to eye. That scowl was fully gone, replaced by worried eyes.

A quiet sigh, shuddering slightly. “I'm not… mad, or anything," Abe assured. He flashed a loving smile at his father, patting his cheek. “I just… I want you to be okay, okay? Even when I'm not here…"

The older pit bull mirrored that smile, setting his larger paw on his son's, wrapping his fingers around that slender paw. “I… I know, Abe," he said, ignoring the light pounding behind his eyes, “It's just…"

Abe leaned in and pressed a kiss to the larger dog's nose. “ _I_ know, Dad. You don't have to tell me about… why you drink," he said, leaning in to hug his father. His head rested against that muscular chest, Cain's arms slipping around the younger male. “… I, ah… could really use that coffee, to be honest…"

The older dog chuckled, rubbing his son's back and kissing him on the head. “Alright, sweetie," he agreed, Abe stepping back. Both stepped to the kitchen, Cain stepping up to the coffee maker and settling to work. “Still take it black, with sugar?"

“Of course," the younger dog agreed, walking around outside the kitchen before settling on one of the stools on the other side of the counter, smiling at his father. The larger canine had looked back at his son after asking his coffee preference. “Dark and sweet… like _you_ ," he teasingly added, winking at the older dog, tail wagging a bit faster. Cain let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head as he reached into a cupboard for a bottle of pills.

“Not sure many would agree I'm 'sweet'…"

“Not many spend as much quality time with you as I do."

Cain smiled softly, focusing on starting the coffee brewing after throwing back a pain pill dry. As he poured the pre-ground coffee into a filter, he asked, “Oh, how's the industry treating you nowadays, by the way? Now that you aren't marketed as Cain Stafford's precocious little teen actor son, hehe…"

Abe rolled his eyes, grinning. “It's been fine, Dad. Just finished up a movie a few weeks ago, actually, assuming they don't call me back in for reshoots. I'm… not exactly a leading man like you, but I'm doing pretty well," the younger dog reasoned, smiling softly. “And, ah… I might even be moving to film on location soon, to start working on a TV show I was pitched a few months ago."

“TV?" the older asked,

“Yeah… I've heard we'll probably spend about a month filming the pilot in a few weeks, and if it gets picked up, another 9 months filming the rest of the first season. I think it has a good chance of taking off, though…" the younger dog informed, smiling eagerly as he thought about his prospective work. “I'll see about passing a copy of the pilot script to you."

“Damn… 10 months on location, huh? That's… a lot," Cain commented, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. “Longest you've been out of town has been… what, three or four months?"

“Yeah…" The eager smile dropped a bit, recognizing his father's worry.

Glancing over his shoulder at his pup, Cain put on a grin, father shooting a proud look back at his son. He'd had worry lining his face since the younger mentioned moving, hidden by genuine pride by the time he was peering over his shoulder.

“That'll be good work, Abe. TV never really _was_ my thing, even when I was mostly just acting, but I'm sure you'd do great!"

Abe's own look of worry melted. He could still tell his father was concerned, nervous about the idea of his only family moving away for so long, but that pride was real.

“Yeah… can't really sleep your way through half the cast if you have to spend more than a couple of months with 'em, huh?" the son teased, sticking his pink tongue out at the older male.

Shooting a mock offended look back at his son, Cain retorted, “Ex- _cuse_ you, pup! It's not half the cast… it's just whoever the leads are, hehe." Though he said it with a joking tone, there was a slight blush to his cheeks; it was far from fully a joke that he tended to work his way through his co-stars.

“Oh, my mistake," the younger dog rolled his eyes. He thought a moment, then said aloud, “Mm, but that Pomeranian girl in your last movie was a cute one… Get with her, too?"

The older pit bull laughed, grinning broadly as he continued preparing the coffee. He was glad the air of concern and worry was largely gone by now. “You know it, boy! Fuck, she was a tight one, too… and damn kinky. Put a leash and collar on me, called me 'puppy' the whole time, heh," he chuckled, blushing a bit at the memory that made his loins stir.

“Puppy, huh? Heh, might be about 40 years too old to be considered a 'puppy'… Mm, but damn, wouldn't have pegged that dainty lil lady for a dom," Abe whistled in awe, grinning broadly. Then, that grin turned sly. “Mm… speaking of 'pegged'…"

With a roll of his eyes, Cain retorted quickly, “No, as a matter of fact, she was happy to ride her well-aged pup's cock all night! Naughty little bastard…"

“Hehe, _your_ naughty little bastard, don't forget."

“Never could…"

After a moment, everything popped into place, and the coffee maker began hissing and bubbling as hot water pumped through its inner workings, filtering through the grounds and pouring into the pot as jet black, fragrant coffee. “There we go… should be just a couple minutes," he said, turning to face his son.

Abe was still sitting in the stool across from the counter, smiling softly as he watched his father work. Admittedly, his eyes had traced down over that muscular, scar-lined back since their conversation had lulled, down to the nub of a tail struggling (more by lack of length then lack of emotion) to waggle happily, and over the barely-hidden muscular cheeks that tensed and shifted as the older dog shuffled on his broad paws. But now, with the older dog turning to face him, those eyes had even more to see: strong pectoral muscles, rippling as Cain set his hands on the counter behind him, as well as fur-covered abs that rose and fell with every breath. And, on the opposite side of those strong, plump ass cheeks, a heavy bulge of well-lined sheathe, and fat, sagging balls.

“Fuck, you're so hot," the younger male huffed, licking his lips. “Not even just 'hot for 53', like… _fuck_ , you're just plain ol' _hot_ …"

Cain blinked, blushing and chuckling weakly. “Heh, you're… you're just saying that…"

Abe grinned, winking at the older male. “I don't know why you're so shy about that," the younger dog said, watching his father blush at the compliment.

The larger dog lowered his head, scratching at the back of his neck with one paw, the other settling over his chest as if to hide that muscular figure. That blush still burned on his cheeks; it was a cute sight on such a large, masculine canine, bashfully trying to cover himself up from his own son's lustful gaze.

“Ah… I don't know…" Cain shrugged weakly. “Just…"

His gaze softening, the younger male assured with a playful tone, “It's okay, Dad… can't help being a little insecure, I know. But you _are_ hot, at least to all those co-stars you've worked your way through… and to me, heh." The older dog's eyes looked back at his son, calm steel meeting warm chocolate as they looked at each other. Then, Abe flashed a toothy grin, suggesting, “Although… I _do_ think you'd be way sexier without those shorts in the way…"

Another bark of laughter, Cain blushing as he set a paw over his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. Whether by those pills, or just spending a few minutes back with his son, the older male's headache was all but gone.

“Heh… well, if my sweet boy thinks so…" The scared, muscular dad winked at his son, both paws slipping to his waist, fingers sliding under that form-fitting waistband. Abe was enraptured, licking his lips as his father gently pushed his only clothing down his legs; in a moment, they were pooled around his ankles, and that strong, well-shaped figure was rising back to lean back on the counter, fat balls and sheathe exposed. Nearly two inches of pink, leaking dog cock was peaking form his sheathe, the shape of a slightly swollen knot just visibly inside that warm, furry flesh.

“Fuck…"

The quiet curse slipped out of the younger male's lips, his eyes locked first on that stirring cock, and then up at the male's blushing face, arms clearly fighting the urge to cover himself.

“… Come here, Daddy." The order was soft, but the younger male's calm, loving gaze left no room for declining. Letting out a quiet huff, the larger dog nodded, stepping out of his abandoned shorts and stepping around the counter, heavy balls swinging with each step, that masculine scent hitting the younger canine's nose before his father reached him.

Abe turned in his stool, facing away from the counter as his taller, scarred father stopped in front of him, that erecting, red cock growing more by the moment. His paws seemed eager to cover up his groin, or his graying, scarred chest, but one loving look from the younger dog made him keep those hands at his sides.

The smaller pit bull's paws, meanwhile, slipped out and settled on his father's naked hips, slender fingers curling against that strong, warm, bristly-furred body. Though the younger male was still dressed, his pants were visibly tenting, his own cock erect as he massaged his elder's body softly. That touch earned a quiet moan of pleasure from the older dog, who reached his own paws out to settle on his son's shoulders, squeezing one paw encouragingly.

“Fuck… mm, sweetie…" Cain murmured, eyes slipping shut and lifting his chin in pleasure.

Abe, meanwhile, kept massaging his father, rubbing higher slowly, until his paws were on those strong pecs, one thumb teasing at the older male's nipple. This earned yet another quiet moan, the younger dog chuckling as he teased that pink, fleshy nipple again, watching both perk up to peak through the older pit bull's fur.

The younger male leaned in close, still massaging his father's pecs and kissing between them, looking up at him. “Nipples still sensitive, huh?" he asked softly, rubbing the other perking nub between two fingers; yet another hiss of pleasure, Cain panting happily as more and more of his cock slipped out of that far-too-tight sheathe. “Mm… I'll take that as a yes, then, Daddy…"

The panting dog let out a moan as his son's fingers kept working and brushing against his nipples, more of that hardening canine girth slipping from his sheathe and twitching in the open air. It came to a stop, however, unable to push the knot out with it as swollen as it was. Cain let out a soft whine, looking down at his engorged cock trapped inside.

“Fuck… fuck, sweetie… mmf, my knot…"

“I see it, Daddy," the younger man assured, setting his right paw back on the older male's hip. “But we're not playing with your cock right now… we'll get to it later."

Another soft whine, but the larger dog nodded, panting as his son's paw kept rubbing his hip, and his pec, fingers brushing at the left nipple.

Abe licked his lips, smiling up at his father lovingly, before leaning his muzzle towards that now-ignored right nipple. The big dog huffed nervously, blushing and squeezing his son's shoulders nervously, before those freshly-wetted lips closed around the pink nub, suckling gently. One paw latched from the younger dog's shoulder, to the back of his head, rubbing encouragingly as he got to work, lips pursing tightly and tongue slurping out, lovingly licking at his father's nipple before pulling back to give it a much longer lick, from the base of the male's pec to just over that glistening pink nub. Under the counter, the younger male's intact tail waggled happily.

“Fucking god, son," Cain whimpered, panting heavily as his son kept playing with that left nipple, grinning up at his father before giving another teasing lick. “Mmf… god, you're a tease…"

Abe chuckled, pressing a kiss to his father's chest and visibly shuddering at the taste of sour sweat on the older male's body. He then leaned back, moving to settle the other hand back down on that muscular hip. “Heh… you know you love it, Daddy," he murred, winking.

“I do… and I also know my 'tits' aren't your favorite part of me," the older male growled softly, licking his lips. He lifted his left paw from his son's shoulder, reaching it up overhead. There was a ledge there, just in arms reach for the large, scarred canine to rest his hand on it, leaning towards the younger dog.

“Fuck, Daddy," Abe whimpered, leaning back as his father positioned himself, licking his lips as the motion exposed the older dog's sweat-moistened, furry armpit, the slick fur enticingly pressed against the male's muscular figure. An even stronger scent of musk and sweat, salty and masculine, struck the pup's nose, making him sniffle happily, tail wagging ceasing as he shuddered. “Mmf… you spoil me…"

The big dog grinned, squeezing his son's shoulder as the younger male stared intently at the sweaty armpit. “Only cuz you deserve it, sweetie… now get to work; Daddy's armpit isn't going to clean itself…"

Abe didn't need a second invitation. He set both paws on that muscular body, one hooking up over his father's shoulder, the other on the larger male's hip as he leaned in to press his snout under the larger male's armpit, inhaling deeply.

His tail's wagging picked up as he filled his lungs with the dog's musky scent, toes visibly curling. “Oh, fuck, Daddy…"

“It's alright sweetie… you just enjoy yourself," the big dog huffed, squeezing his paw on the younger male's shoulder.

He nodded his head just barely, not wanting to remove his sniffing nose from under his father's arm. Cain shuddered as that sniffing redoubled, and let out a quiet moan when his son's tongue slipped out of his mouth, slurping long from ribs to armpit, gathering the elder's sweat and shuddering at the strong, salty taste of it before pulling his tongue back in and pressing his snout back into that musky underarm fur.

Cain smiled, patting his son's shoulder and letting out a soft moan as that tongue began to slurp shortly at his sweaty fur, curling his toes in pleasure and digging his claws into the hardwood floor. The licking turned to soft kisses, the younger dog practically making out with that musky armpit.

The larger dog huffed and moaned again, tilting his head back and blushing as his son sucked the sweat from his fur, hands squeezing and kneading that muscular body as he did. Those feet, curling and spreading in joy as he ate his father's armpit, crossed in the air, tail thumping away at the underside of the counter.

While that smaller dog's muzzle, lips, and tongue practically worshiped his sweaty armpit, Cain panted softly, blushing and patting his son's shoulder. Between his legs, those heavy balls swelled in his arousal, knot pulsing inside his sheathe, stretching the furry flesh tight as his exposed length, nearly 7 inches of erect canine cock, throbbed in the open.

Abe whimpered softly, drinking in that musky sweat and pressing his snout against the older dog's armpit, shivering happily. His dulled claws dug into Cain's body, the pain and pleasure earning a hiss and moan from the larger male.

With one more loving lick at that tongue-cleaned pit, the younger dog pulled his head back, panting heavily with his tongue lolling out. “F- fuck… God, Daddy, you still smell amazing…"

The father blushed, smiling down at his son and patting his sweat-soaked face. “Heh, thank you, sweetie…" he said, leaning down to press a kiss to the smaller dog's forehead, earning a much less horny tail-waggling.

Setting his other hand on that slender dog's shoulder, Cain smiled, asking softly, “What's next, Abe? … What do you want your Daddy to do for you?" Between his muscular ass cheeks, the big dog's nub of a tail waggled happily, eager to please the other canine.

Abe smiled, his paws returning to the larger male's hips and rubbing enticingly. He licked his lips; his own cock was still straining in his pants, tenting the loose-fitted jeans and grinding pleasurably the entire time he'd been making out with his father's pit. The younger dog gave that a thought, then winked at the elder, huffing, “How's about you get on your knees, and suck your boy's cock like a good musky Daddy?"

Those paws tightened on his shoulders, an eager whimper leaving the older dog's lips. Those slender paws on his hips slipped off, settling back on the counter's edge. He nodded, blushing as he sunk down to his knees on the hardwood, those cropped ears perked up high in his excitement, muscular legs shifting as he lowered himself, hands on his thighs.

On his knees, settling his rump on his ankles, brough the older dog's nose level with his son's groin, panting heavily as he caught a whiff of the other's scent. With a whine, he leaned forward, pressing his nose to the younger dog's bulge, breathing deeply and letting out a happy, shuddering breath. “Fuck… fuck, sweetie, your cock…"

“Ain't gonna pop out of these jeans on its own."

The teasing words were accompanied by a paw settling on top of the older dog's head, patting encouragingly. His other hand grabbed the hem of his shirt and sweater, lifting them out of the way and baring a few enticing inches of flat, furry belly.

Cain, blushing and whimpering happily, nodded. His paws unclasped from his scarred-up thighs, nose leaning back to make room for the strong, deft fingers to slip in and undo Abe's pants. His breaths were heavy, nearly panting in his eagerness.

Belt unclasped and flopped open, button undone, zipper lowered. A slight wiggling adjustment from the smaller canine, allowing that cloth-wrapped bulge to slip through his fly. His mouth watering, the father hooked his fingers under his son's underwear, and tugged them down, letting out a happy whimper at the sight before him.

6 and a half inches of erect canine cock, mostly pink, but that swelling knot was almost blushing red. Abe's black, furry sheathe wasn't as plump as his father's but still emanated heat and drool-inducing musk, Cain licking his lips to keep from dripping slobber onto the floor. And it was under those plump, tightly-hugged balls that the older dog tucked his son's underwear, keeping it out of the way as his paws returned to his thighs, letting out a lustful whimper as the younger dog's paw patted on his head again.

“Get to work, Daddy…"

The words seemed to snap him out of a trance, his lips closing around that hard cock's tip to suckle gently. He audibly swallowed, drinking down his son's precum as it leaked onto his slick, eager tongue, lapping at that pre-drooling tip. Cain leaned his head forward, taking another inch into his hot, moist mouth, drool spilling down his chin to drip onto the floor.

Abe let out a moan, lifting his head and parting his lips to let the pleasured noise out. His ears flicked back in pleasure, tail wagging quickly as his father sucked his cock.

His eyes dropped down to the older dog, who had his eyes closed and was still just suckling on the length inside his mouth, tongue slurping at the underside of the younger dog's shaft. He slipped his paw down the side of his father's head, rubbing over one of those cropped ears to rub it encouragingly.

Panting, Abe leaned back further, whimpering in pleasure. “F- fuck… ah, D- Daddy, don't forget my balls…" he reminded softly, blushing as the words left his lips.

Cain mirrored that blush, eyes flicking open as he suckled on half his son's length, letting that salty-sweet precum fill his mouth before popping off, a paw coming up to take hold of the bobbing cock in his face.

Whimpering, the son removed his paw form that blockish head, setting it back on the counter out of the way. Cain tilted his head to the side and slipped his mouth in underneath the younger male's girth, closing his mouth around both of the other dog's furry balls, earning yet another whimpering moan of approval.

Abe moaned, closing his eyes fully and blushing as he threw his head fully back, panting and tongue lolling as his father sucked on his balls and jerked him off.

While his lips and tongue pleasure that fuzzy, sweaty sac, his paw steadily stroked the throbbing shaft above, earning a few more drooling strands of pre onto his cheek. Toes curling, Cain kept suckling happily, the taste of his son's ball sweat and musk making that nub of a tail wag as hard as it could, toned, fuzzy ass waggling along with it.

That exposed knot swelled some more, swiftly nearing its full size. The younger dog whimpered, his elder ignoring his noises in favor of sucking the sweat and stink off that plump sac, groaning in pleasure as his tongue curled out around his son's balls.

He popped his maw off that sac, panting and letting cool air and hot breath caress the sensitive, spit-wet balls, earning a whine from his son. The cock in his paw throbbed desperately, a jet of pre spurting over his father's head onto the carpeting that marked the living room's floor.

“God… D- Daddy…"

The words made Cain's ears perk again, eyes slipping open fully from their half-lidded lull to look up at his son. That tongue slurped out against the younger male's drool-matted balls enticingly.

“I'm… fuck, Daddy, I'm gonna cum…"

A grin broke the scarred dog's face, another urging lick to the balls before he was leaning up and righting his head, huffing on the drooling tip of his son's cock. “Paws on my head, sweetie," he huffed, before opening wide and latching onto the younger dog's throbbing cock, just above the knot.

As ordered, Abe's paws shot off the counter, clasping on top of his father's head as those lips and tongue worked to suck him off, bobbing steadily and pressing his lips in a lewd kiss to that swollen knot; his tip pushed down that tight throat without the older male gagging in the slightest. More precum drooled into that eager maw, swallowed down in sweet mouthfuls and pouring down his throat. Back and forth Cain's head went, muscular back and legs working his whole body in rocking his muzzle on that hard cock, lips slapping wetly to swollen knot with each thrust. His throat bulged as the younger male's cock pushed down his gullet, the tightness enclosing his tip and clenching on his shaft with each swallow driving him wild.

A whimper, that cock throbbing and twitching in an abrupt, desperate display. Abe's balls contracted, his breathing hitched as he whined, “Daddy!"

Cain rocked forward one last time, parting his lips just enough and pressing his nose to his son's well-groomed pubic fur. He growled softly, lips tight around the younger dog's base as those hands tightened against his head.

With a cry, the son came in his father's throat. His legs clenched, head lifting in a howl of pleasure as his knot swelled to its full size inside that warm maw. His fingers clamped hard on the older male's docked ears as his thick, hot seed pumped into the older male's stomach. Both men were blushing, eyes clamped shut as one dumped his load and the other gulped it down.

Slowly, Cain rocked back, visibly wincing as those paws on his ears tried to keep that pulsing knot on his tongue. Urgingly, he slurped his tongue against that swollen flesh, a sharp, canine whimper sounding as the younger dog let his father pull back a few inches. Lips closed tight around that twitching, pink shaft, the older dog now let his son's seed spray out onto the back of his tongue, letting it fill his hot, enclosed maw before swallowing around that cock in his maw. He let it fill again, Abe whining happily as the last few spurts of hot semen were suckled out by those eager lips.

Once that flow of dog cum stopped, Cain leaned back, eyes still shut. He kept his lips tight around the younger dog's shaft, keeping that mouthful of hot, salty cream on his tongue. Torturously slow, the older dog pulled off completely with a lip-smacking pop.

A trail of leaking, pearly cum spilling from his lips and dribbling down his chin, joining the trails of drool that had spilled from his lips during that eager, sloppy blowjob. He tilted his head back, blushing and whimpering as he tipped the mouthful of cum down his throat. With a happy gulp and a cock-throb, the older dog swallowed the last of his son's load, sighing contently and slumping against the floor, rump on the hardwood as his tail nub kept trying to wag, both paws helping to hold himself up.

Abe reclined against the counter, panting and blushing as he sagged weakly, paws on the counter as his cock twitched, one last bead of pearly leakage gathering at his swollen, sensitive cock's tip.

“Fuck… Daddy…"

“Ah… thank you, sweetie…"

The two panting dogs sat in silence, the only sound being their heavy panting, the thump of wagging tail on the counter, and the coffee maker's quiet buzzing as it kept the full pot warm.

That last drip of seminal fluid fell to the floor.

Shakily, Cain shuffled, getting his feet underneath him and standing up. His son offered a paw to help, which the big dog accepted, smiling at his son as he stood. Between the scarred canine's legs, his cock still throbbed with need, knot even more swollen in his stretched-out sheathe, almost painful to the father as he got onto his feet.

His paws settled on the counter behind the younger dog, leaning in close and panting in his face with breath that still smelled a bit like cheap alcohol, but now mostly smelled like the pit bull's cum.

With a loving smile, the older dog huffed, “I should get that coffee…" The quiet buzz still sounded, almost insisting that someone take notice of it.

Abe nodded, chuckling and letting his tongue stick from between his closed lips. The smaller canine leaned forward, pressing his forehead to his father's chest and echoing that happy huff. “Please, Daddy… take me to the couch?"

That nub began to wag again.

The larger dog's arms shifted, moving from reaching over his son's shoulders to down under, towards his hips. Strong paws slipped under the smaller dog's jeans and underwear, not stopping until the father had that furry, toned ass clasped in both hands. Moving slowly, he lifted the younger male, barely seeming to strain as he lifted him off the stool.

Abe's paws, meanwhile, slipped down to his pants as well. Instead of helping lift himself, however, he shuffled them, and his boxers, down under his now-lifted rump. With no belt holding them on, and gravity on their side, the pants slipped down his slender legs, belt clacking as it hit the floor.

Freed from those pants, the younger dog slipped his arms up around his father's neck. The larger lifted him a bit higher, settling him against his chest and holding him close, nuzzling at the younger's head lovingly. His still-swollen cock was now underneath that soft, tightly-groped ass, black-furred legs hooking around those graying, muscular hips to help in carrying him. Cain turned, murring softly as he licked his son's headfur, heading into the living room area with the coffee machine ignored and both of their bottoms abandoned.

The living room was fairly simple. The back wall had several doors, including the bathroom and Cain's bedroom, as well as an array of hung-up picture frames. The left-hand wall was all floor-to-ceiling window, giving a view of the rolling green hills of trees and roads laid out before them. The right-hand wall gave way to the front door and kitchen. Lastly, the forward wall had a large television mounted on the wall, as well as two doors on either side of the large TV. In the middle of the room was a large couch, and no less than three recliners, all high quality and comfortable looking, adorned with decorative pillows. A sturdy wooden coffee table stood between couch and television, several bottles of empty alcohol sitting in wait.

It was the couch that the naked father carried his freshly-milked son. Moving competently, he settled the younger dog's naked ass on that soft couch, letting him settle back on the seat and let out a happy sigh, though he seemed reluctant to release the 'hug' around his neck.

Cain grinned, settling his paws on the back of the couch and looming over his son. That hard, red canine cock throbbed, knot swollen inside the sheathe as he looked over his son's body, legs shuddering and swollen, post-orgasm cock still twitching. The big, scarred canine flashed a grin at his son, a paw slipping down… before a single, dull claw tapped that shaft, earning a whimper of pleasure.

“God, I fucking love how much you whine after you've blow your load," the father commented lovingly, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

The younger dog blushed, lowering his head and moving his paws to tug his sweater down over that swollen cock, hiding most of it except the still barely-dribbling tip. “D- Daddy… don't tease," he whined softy.

Cain grinned, pressing another kiss to that lowered head before he spun and stepped to his son's right, dropping onto the couch beside the younger male. He hooked an arm over his shoulders, paw settling against that sweater-covered chest. “I'm not teasing, sweetie," the father cooed, nibbling at one of those perked-up ears.

The nibbles earned another whine of pleasure, Abe pressing his knees together and moaning softly.

A few more loving nibbles, before the older dog stopped, huffing softly and patting his son's chest. “Come on, now, sweetie… I raised you to reciprocate, right?" he urged softly, kissing the younger pit bull on the head. His cock twitched, the scarred male's toes curling as he bucked his hips enticingly.

“Right… sorry, Daddy."

The words were spoken softly, before the younger dog's left paw slipped across and wrapped around his father's shaft; even without his knot, it was bigger than Abe's, albeit just barely. He rubbed his fingers and palm against the older male's tip, wetting them with that profusely-leaking precum before closing them around that throbbing cock, beginning to stroke steadily.

“Mmm… just like that, baby…" Cain groaned softly, his eyes slipping shut and blushing as his son jerked him off. Abe laid his head against the older male's chest, breathing in his growing scent; both sweat off those pits and chest, and musk pouring off those balls and cock. “Fuck… mm, a bit faster, sweetie…"

Nodding, the smaller dog picked up his pace. More precum, clear and slick, spilled from that pulsing cock, swelling more in its sheathe. That soft-padded paw went from tip to base swiftly, pumping away at his father's hard, throbbing shaft. On his up-strokes, he squeezed a bit tighter, trying to tug that entire daddy cock out of the heavily-stretched out sheathe that it was trapped inside. Each firm tug earned a sharp whine from the older dog, his toes curling as his legs extended, spreading out under the coffee table.

While the younger dog jerked him off, the older dog enjoyed that pleasuring. The paw on his son's chest spread and curled, every hiss and moan and whimper right against the eagerly-stroking canine's ear. Cain's other paw rose to his own chest, first kneading at one of those muscular pecs, before his fingers closed against his nipple, squeezing the nub tightly.

“Ah… Daddy…" Abe whimpered softly, trying to give his father's cock another tug.

Cain bucked into that thrusting paw, huffing animalistically as it squeezed his throbbing shaft. The smaller canine's other paw was against his chest, clenched tightly as he jerked the larger dog off.

The two dogs pressed against each other, both panting as that paw pumped away eagerly. The younger drank in his father's growing scent, his breaths going sharper as each sounded more and more like a whimper of pleasure as that hot shaft throbbed in his hand, precum matting his short fur. Groaning, the older dog tilted his head all the way back, panting and moaning with his tongue lolling out, hot breaths huffing into the air as his muscular limbs shuddered with joy.

Abe's paw tightened on that pulsing shaft, watching a spurt of pre jet up onto the older male's chest, right beside the paw still playing with his own nipple. Licking his lips nervously, the younger dog readied himself, then pulled firmly, wincing as he heard a yelp from the older male, those legs bucking up hard into his paw.

But his goal had been reached: instead of being buried in that tight sheathe, stretching the furry flesh painfully, that swollen knot was now engorged in the open air, almost visibly throbbing.

The older dog whined, shivering against the couch, pain and pleasure surging through his groin as his erect cock pulsed. “Fuck… fuck, sweetie… mmf, coulda… warned me…" he whimpered, leaning his head down to nuzzle at his son's neck.

“Sorry, Daddy," the younger chuckled, kissing his father on the head.

Cain leaned further into his son, the arm around his shoulders hooking under the younger male's arm to squeeze at his chest. “It's okay… don't stop… please…" Abe nodded at his elder's words, giving that sweaty, gray-furred chest a loving lick before returning to jerking him off, paw slapping down against that swollen knot to earn whimpers and spurts of pre with every thrust. The new angle made those jets of clear fluid jet onto the younger dog's thighs, matting down that black fur.

While that left hand kept jerking the older dog's cock, Abe's right hand slipped down around his father's back, rubbing encouragingly. Then, it went a bit lower, the younger canine licking his lips as his middle and ring fingers settled between those muscular cheeks, his leaning against him allowing clear access to the big dog's ass.

“Fuck, baby… mmf, do it."

The encouragement given, he panted happily, tongue lolling. His hand shot back up between them, between his lips to slather the slender digits with his saliva. He let out a low moan, his father watching him with bated breath as he suckled his fingers lovingly, popping them out with a string of spit connecting tongue and hand. Once again, he reached his hand around his father's body, hand settling against that strong ass, waggling nub rustling his palm as he nestled those dripping fingers between the older dog's ass cheeks.

Curling his fingers pushed the tips against his tailhole, at first just smearing that tight pucker with his drool before, with a bit more force, those dull-clawed tips popped inside.

Cain hissed, then moaned happily, clenching his rim on those penetrating fingers, cock drooling more precum with that anal teasing. His son whimpered softly, working those slim digits in deeper, thrusting in and out steadily as he worked more and more deeper into the dog's ass.

While one hand worked two fingers into his father's ass, Abe's other hand kept stroking away, jerking off the moaning, panting canine as he leaned his mass further on the smaller male.

“Oh, fuck… fuck, baby… mmf, deeper… goddamn, that feels… fuck, fuck, fuck," he grumbled weakly, clenching his tight ass around his son's probing fingers. They thrust a bit deeper, earning a whimpering moan as the younger male's claw tips grazed at his prostate. Another, larger, spurt of precum jetted onto his lap, earning an eager huff.

Abe grinned, leaning in to nip at his father's neck as the whimpering, groaning male sprawled on him.

His legs trembled. That tail nub waggling happily in mirror of his son's, the longer tail thumping against the back of the couch where it was pinned. The younger male didn't touch his still-swollen cock, letting it drool precum ignored onto the couch cushion.

In a near haze, the older dog's hand, once pressing at the younger's chest, slipped around and went to his son's rump. A firm, loving grope at that bare ass, before his thumb and forefinger closed around the base of that long tail, tugging gently and earning a whimpering moan from the smaller male. He squirmed, arching his hips for his father to keep playing with that tail.

While his father played with his tail lovingly, Abe let out a happy whine, paws still working to jerk off and finger the older dog. His digits pushed deep, spreading the larger male's hole with every thrust, every spread of those slick fingers, every deep, pressing curl that prodded firmly at his hot inner walls.

“Come on, Daddy… cum for me…"

Cain went wide-eyed, growling with pleasure. His hips couldn't seem to decide which way to thrust. Back into the thrusting fingers, or forward into the pumping paw? More whispered words. Encouraging, enticing, begging for the older male to spill his seed. And with a loud howl, he did. Abe's fingers pushed knuckles-deep, grinding at his father's prostate as they curled deep inside, paw clamping tight on that throbbing knot. Cain's own hand yanked firmly on his son's tail, earning a yelp of pleasure from the slender, bottomless canine. An instant later, the scarred dog's heavy balls, fat and swollen with daddy cum, contracted; and in thick, spurting ropes, that hot white cum was pumped out from his tip, entire shaft pulsing. Each jet of dog seed spilled first on the couch cushion on the other side, before spilling onto the younger canine's thighs and groin, creamy strands dribbling all over his furry body and earning whimpering pants of joy from both males.

As that orgasm slowed, Abe pulled his digits out of his father's ass. The older male whimpered softly at the action. The other paw released his cum-drooling cock, letting it flop against his thigh and dribble onto the cushion below.

His panting remained heavy as he weakly shifted off of the younger male, pressing a tired kiss to his son's cheek. His paw still gripped that tail, cupping that soft, toned ass. “Fuck… th- thank you, sweetie..."

“Thank _you_ , Daddy…"

The two pit bulls cuddled on the couch, hugging themselves to each other as they rested.

They were quiet, and content.

Until…

“… I… I don't want you to move away for 10 months."

Abe seemed to blink awake, looking at his father's upset looking face. “Dad-“

“But, I know it's also a huge deal! Y- you could be successful on this show, and it could be your big break! You could finally, _really_ break out of my shadow, which I know you never complain about, but I know you think about it all the time, just like I do!" The words were spilling out now, paw still on his son's ass even as he ranted about the younger dog's job.

“Daddy, wait-“

“But… but I don't wanna lose you for that long." Tears were in Cain's eyes as he lifted his son's chin, almost pulling him into a kiss. “I… I don't think I can live without you for that long… and I don't wanna hold you back, but… but…"

Their lips met in a rough kiss, Abe cupping his father's cheeks as the pressed their lips together.

After silencing the older male, the smaller dog broke the kiss, huffing softly.

Looking at those brown, soft eyes with his own cool gray, the son said, “Daddy… it's okay. I wanted to surprise you, but… maybe it was a bit mean to leave you thinking that I was gonna be _gone_ that long. I'm so, so sorry…" His ears tipped down, shoulders slumping in shame.

Cain blinked. His son was blushing, just like he was, both still cuddling on the couch after their deep kiss. “S- sorry?"

“The show… it's filming _here_ , in town," the younger dog explained, moving in close to hugg around his father's muscular waist and laying his head against those strong pecs. He winced as he heard that heart hammering away in the older dog's chest. “I… I mentioned to my agent that I wanted to try a longer project here, instead of heading off to… fucking Texas, or Canada, or New Zealand, , or whatever.

“And she found this show… the producers and director want to film on a lot in town, plus a few on-location spots around the city. So… I was gonna wait til tonight, when I treated you to dinner, to ask," Abe explained softly, pressing against his father.

“… Ask?" Cain almost whispered, looking down at the slender canine hugging him.

“If I could move back in… instead of staying at a hotel and visiting a few times while I'm in town, I… wanna live here, with you."

The son broke their hug, leaning back and blushing as he looked at his father with tears of shame in his eyes. One of those soft, slender paws slipped up to rub the tears from his own eyes. “If… ah, if it's okay…?"

“Of course!"

Happily, Cain pulled his son into another kiss, murring softly as he closed his eyes and tilted his head, deeply making out with the younger dog. Abe smiled, then returned the kiss, eyes slipping closed as his paws settled right back on that muscular chest. That heartbeat had settled some, steady and calm now that the canine wasn't afraid of losing his son. His tail thumped away at the couch behind him, his father's docked nub attempting to do the same.

“I love you, so much, sweetie…"

“Hehe… I love you, too, Daddy… happy Father's Day…"

They'd get to that coffee eventually.


End file.
